


Kanjiteru futari sure chigatte

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Drinking, Flirting, Kinks, M/M, Misunderstandings, Morning After, Oral Sex, Rimming, Wall Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Allora, cosa ne diresti se festeggiassimo andando a bere qualcosa?”Hikaru era una persona davvero sicura di sé.Incredibilmente, e normalmente sarebbe stato certo di ciò che avrebbe risposto Yuto.Questa volta no, ma tutto ciò che poteva fare era incolpare quanta voglia avesse che accettasse l’invito.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru
Kudos: 1





	Kanjiteru futari sure chigatte

**Kanjiteru futari sure chigatte**

**(La sensazione di quando noi due ci incontriamo)**

“Allora, cosa ne diresti se festeggiassimo andando a bere qualcosa?”

Hikaru era una persona davvero sicura di sé.

Incredibilmente, e normalmente sarebbe stato certo di ciò che avrebbe risposto Yuto.

Questa volta no, ma tutto ciò che poteva fare era incolpare quanta voglia avesse che accettasse l’invito.

“Tu e io, vuoi dire?” Yuto smise di cambiarsi e lo guardò, corrugando leggermente la fronte.

“No, voglio dire tu e la figurina 3D.” non poté fare a meno di dire Hikaru, scuotendo la testa. “Beh, tutti gli altri sono già andati a casa a crogiolarsi nella sconfitta. Quindi suppongo che restiamo solo io e te. I vincitori, ricordi?” disse, mettendo su il suo sorriso migliore.

E ora anche Nakajima sorrideva, il che lo fece sentire effettivamente meglio.

“Va bene, credo. Ho davvero bisogno di rilassarmi un po’, quest’edizione è stata stancante.” gli disse, e tornò a rivestirsi.

Con sommo disappunto di Hikaru.

Dato che lui si era già cambiato, decise che avrebbe lasciato la stanza, prima di fare qualcosa di cui si sarebbe pentito. O no. Non era ancora certo di dove fosse diretta quella serata, tutto ciò che sapeva era che aveva necessariamente bisogno di passare un po’ di tempo col più piccolo, possibilmente in un luogo pubblico.

E mentre usciva per andare ad aspettarlo al piano di sotto, gli lanciò un’ultima occhiata e sospirò.

Forse, non troppo pubblico.

~

“Le gambe mi fanno ancora male.” si lamentò Yuto, sorseggiando il terzo o quarto cocktail. Biascicava leggermente, ma sembrava ancora in controllo di sé.

Hikaru stava cercando di tenere il ritmo, perché per quanto non volesse ubriacarsi del tutto, sapeva anche che se quella serata li avesse portati da qualche parte, non si sarebbe approfittato del suo amico ubriaco mentre lui era completamente in possesso delle proprie facoltà mentali.

Era difficile, incredibilmente.

“Oh, per favore.” gli disse, mandando giù ciò che restava del suo drink e facendo segno alla cameriera di portargliene un altro. “Non cercare di farmi credere che non sia stato facile per me. Andiamo, è umiliante quanto sia meglio di noi in queste cose.” gli disse, con una smorfia. “Beh, in un sacco di cose. Credo che Yamada in questo momento sia a casa a sbattersi la testa contro una parete.”

Yuto rise, annuendo.

“Mi dispiace. Cercherò di mettere da parte la mia competitività la prossima volta e gliene lascerò vincere una. Se lo merita.” scherzò, scuotendo il capo. “E comunque, non è che sia facile. È solo che, sai...” scrollò le spalle.

“Oh, sì. Ti viene naturale. Questo si che mi fa sentire meglio.” gli disse Hikaru, con un sorrisetto.

Yuto arrossì lievemente, mentre continuava a bere.

“Non capisco davvero di cosa ti lamenti. Hai fatto i miei stessi punti.” gli fece notare.

“Sì, suppongo di sì. Dev’essere il mio giorno fortunato.” disse, ringraziando la ragazza che gli aveva portato il cocktail e attaccandolo dritto davanti allo sguardo attento di Yuto.

“Forse non è stata un’ottima idea, quella di noi due che usciamo a bere. Abbiamo bisogno di qualcuno che ci controlli.” prese in giro il più grande, che in tutta risposta scrollò le spalle.

“Beh, oggi è stato decretato che siamo i migliori. Avremmo potuto chiedere a Yabu di venire a tenerci a bada, ma non credo che si alzerà dal letto per la prossima settimana.” sorrise. “Dovrai accontentarti del vecchio, irresponsabile me..”

Il più piccolo inclinò la testa e lo fissò per qualche momento, apparentemente pensieroso.

“Sto ancora cercando di capire se stai cercando di ubriacarti o di farmi ubriacare.” lo informò, ma il sorriso sul suo volto disse a Hikaru che non gli dispiaceva nessuna delle due cose, quindi si rilassò.

“Suppongo che dovremo aspettare per scoprirlo, no?” disse, la voce improvvisamente più bassa.

Yuto mise su quella che poteva passare per un’espressione compiaciuta, e annuì.

“Suppongo che dovremo.” confermò. “Vado a prendere qualcos’altro da bere. Ho bisogno di camminare, o non sarò mai più in grado di alzarmi da questa sedia.” gli disse, per poi incamminarsi verso il bancone, lo sguardo di Hikaru fisso su di lui.

Si sarebbe dovuto affrettare a bere; prese un lungo sorso dal bicchiere e fece una smorfia.

Non avrebbe mai tenuto il ritmo.

~

Il tragitto in taxi era stato... disordinato, avrebbe detto Hikaru.

Aveva dato all’autista l’indirizzo di Yuto, dato che era più vicino al bar, perché il più grande ridacchiava troppo per farlo da solo.

“Riprenditi, Yutti. Non hai nemmeno bevuto troppo.” gli disse, scuotendo la testa e sorridendo.

“Lo so. Sono solo alticcio, giuro.” rispose Nakajima, biascicando un po’. “Comunque, sono molto oltre quello che Kota direbbe che è una ragionevole quantità di alcool.” puntualizzò.

Fu il turno di Hikaru di ridere, e il fatto che avesse continuato più di quanto richiedesse la battuta gli disse che nemmeno lui era perfettamente in sé.

“Lo so. Ma la quantità ragionevole di alcool per chiunque di noi consiste in cosa? Un boccale piccolo di birra leggera?” chiese.

“Una cosa del genere. Non si fida per niente del nostro giudizio, e non riesco a capire il perché.”

“Ci conosce. Ecco perché.”

La macchina si fermò, ed entrambi fecero un salto.

“Oh. Sono arrivato.” disse Yuto, guardandosi intorno come per accertarsi che fossero effettivamente davanti al suo palazzo. “Beh, è stato divertente, Hikka. Dovremmo...” fece una pausa, poi scosse la testa. “Al diavolo. Vuoi venire di so...”

“Sì.” si affrettò a dire Yaotome, senza nemmeno lasciarlo finire, provocando un altro attacco di risa da parte sua.

Pagò il tassista e seguì Yuto al portone, ansioso.

Avrebbe dovuto pianificarla meglio, invece di andare alla cieca.

E leggermente ubriaco.

“Sei senza vergogna.” disse Yuto al più grande mentre aspettavano l’ascensore.

“Sei tu che mi hai chiesto di salire.” gli fece notare Hikaru, appoggiandosi contro la parete e incrociando le braccia, inarcando un sopracciglio. E fingendo di non aver bisogno del supporto fisico.

“Ma tu sei quello che mi ha chiesto di andare a bere qualcosa. E che poi mi ha fatto ubriacare.” continuò il più piccolo, ancora sorridendo.

“Beh, se avevo piani in merito, li hai rovinati. Ti sei ubriacato da solo.”

Yuto scoppiò a ridere, entrando in ascensore.

“Da qui la necessità della presenza di Yabu.”

Hikaru fece una smorfia, immaginandosi la scena.

“Sì, ma poi avrebbe insistito per rimanere sobrio e ci avrebbe riportati entrambi a casa. Non avrebbe mai lasciato che ti seguissi.” gli disse, e a quel punto Yuto parve farsi più serio; fece un passo verso di lui e si abbassò per guardarlo dritto negli occhi.

“Allora sono felice che abbia la prestanza fisica di una nonna di ottant’anni.” mormorò, proprio nel momento in cui raggiungevano il loro piano. “Andiamo. Non dico che ti offrirò da bere, perché ti vorrei ancora funzionale. Ma ho acqua e un lavandino dove possiamo lavarci la faccia.”

“Dopo avermi fatto penare per farti ubriacare?” Hikaru si finse sconvolto, e lo seguì dentro l’appartamento.

“Credevo di averlo fatto da solo.”

Fu Yaotome a farsi più lascivo adesso, e lo spinse contro una parete.

“Ma non ho detto che mi dispiacesse.” sussurrò. “Ora, c’è ancora una cosa che devo sapere: esattamente, quanto sei ubriaco?” chiese, cercando di mantenere in controllo abbastanza da lasciar rispondere Yuto.

“Abbastanza da non sembrarmi affatto strano.” rispose il più piccolo, con un ghigno. “Abbastanza da poter sorvolare con facilità sul fatto che ti conosco da quando avevo undici anni.” continuò, spingendo i fianchi contro Hikaru, sorridendo quando lo sentì trattenere il fiato. “Non così tanto da doverti fare venire dilemmi morali su quello che stai per fare.” concluse, inclinando la testa da un lato e guardandolo dritto negli occhi, così intensamente che Hikaru sentì che resistere alla tentazione sarebbe stato impossibile, anche se Yuto avesse bevuto tutto il sakè del Giappone.

“E cosa pensi che stia per fare?” chiese, leccandosi il labbro inferiore, premendosi maggiormente contro di lui, senza lasciare dubbi in merito a cosa stesse per accadere.

Nakajima chiuse brevemente gli occhi, respirando a fondo; poi riuscì a sorridergli, portandogli una mano dietro la testa.

“Potresti voler cominciare col baciarmi, Hikaru.” disse, senza più provocare, e fu il massimo a cui poté resistere il più grande.

Fece come richiesto, premendo le labbra contro quelle di Yuto, forte, schiudendole quasi immediatamente alla ricerca della sua lingua, assaggiandolo e cercando di imprimere il sapore nella propria mente.

Ora non era particolarmente felice di aver bevuto tanto. Non voleva dimenticare nemmeno un dettaglio di quanto stava accadendo.

Portò la bocca al suo collo, lasciando il segno di un succhiotto, leccando intorno alla pelle sensibile mentre Yuto gemeva.

“Decisamente non ubriaco abbastanza da lasciartela passare, Hikka, che diamine...” si lamentò, ma portò comunque una mano dietro la sua testa per tenerlo lì.

“Mi dispiace.” mormorò Hikaru contro la sua pelle, spostandosi alla sua spalla, mordendola. “Anzi, veramente no. Ho bisogno...” fece un respiro profondo, incerto su cosa volesse esprimere. “Lasciami fare, Yuto. Domattina faremo la conta dei lividi, d’accordo?” disse alla fine, e sapeva che suonava davvero male, quindi si sorprese quando Yuto annuì e tacque.

Hikaru dunque si perse il suo tempo vagando per la sua pelle come voleva, chiudendo gli occhi e concentrandosi sugli altri sensi, per focalizzarsi sulla consistenza, il sapore, nel mentre ascoltando i suoni emessi da Yuto, assai migliori di qualsiasi cosa potesse aver immaginato.

Quando si tirò indietro e aprì di nuovo gli occhi, guardò la propria opera e ghignò.

“Spero che abbia fondotinta in casa.” lo prese in giro. Yuto guardò in basso, facendo una smorfia mentre analizzava le macchie violacee sulla pelle.

“Al trucco disapproveranno. Dannazione, _Yabu_ disapproverà. Non ce lo lascerà mai dimenticare.” si lamentò.

Hikaru si rimise dritto, inclinando la testa.

“Hai finito con Yabu? Vuoi andare a letto con lui invece che con me? Perché se è questo il caso me ne posso andare e puoi chiamarlo. Ma te lo devo dire, probabilmente Kei ti ucciderebbe in modo lento e doloroso.” disse, ma invece di rispondere Yuto scelse di riprendere il controllo della situazione, invertendo le posizioni perché il più grande fosse con la schiena contro il muro.

“Non voglio andare a letto. Non desidero incorrere nell’ira di Kei. E mi piacerebbe davvero che chiudessi quella bocca adesso, e mi lasciassi fare il mio lavoro.” gli disse, poi senza troppe cerimonie si inginocchiò, liberandosi velocemente dei pantaloni e della biancheria del più grande.

“Dire ‘il mio lavoro’ e poi finire così suona incredibilmente male per te.” gli fece notare Hikaru.

Yuto fece un sorrisetto, poi si sporse in avanti e leccò lungo l’erezione di Hikaru.

“O incredibilmente bene.” disse, malizioso.

E poi il più grande si sentì più ubriaco di quanto effettivamente fosse, mentre la bocca di Yuto lo portava a tutto un nuovo livello d’intossicazione.

Gli avvolse le labbra intorno, quasi come se stesse sfidando qualcuno per quanto sembrava serio, prendendolo completamente e tenendolo nella gola per quanto poté prima di doversi tirare indietro per prendere aria.

“Dèi, Yutti, puoi ricordarmi perché abbiamo aspettato così tanto per fare questa cosa?” disse Hikaru, la voce profondamente eccitata mentre abbassava lo sguardo verso il più piccolo, che sembrava essere piuttosto compiaciuto.

“Perché cerco sempre di non sfoggiare i miei innumerevoli talenti in questo campo. Non vorrei sembrare facile.” disse, sorridendo.

Hikaru gli afferrò il colletto e lo tirò su, premendo la bocca contro la sua.

“Bene.” disse poi. “Non sfoggiarli. Ora che l’ho scoperto, non vorrei che lo pubblicizzassi troppo.”

Yuto mise su un’espressione stupita.

“Vuol dire che dopo esserti preso la briga di offrirmi da bere, farti invitare a casa mia, non ti vanterai nemmeno con gli altri? Devo dirtelo, sono offeso.”

Hikaru lo baciò ancora, come se fosse costretto a farlo.

“D’accordo, vediamo come va e poi sceglierò cosa raccontare.” concesse.

“Avevi qualcosa di specifico in mente?” chiese il più piccolo, e Hikaru fece una pausa, pensieroso.

Beh, ovviamente aveva qualcosa in mente. Una certa cosa che aveva scatenato tutto questo.

“Sai, Yutti...” cominciò, cercando di prenderla alla lontana. “Come abbiamo accertato oggi, hai un’ampia serie di talenti. In più di una cosa.” gli disse.

“Intendi come saltare, forza di presa e succhiarlo alla gente?” scherzò il più piccolo, con un ghigno.

“Esatto.” confermò Yaotome, annuendo. “E, a quanto pare...” scrollò le spalle. “Beh, c’è una certa cosa in cui sei stato eccellente, giusto? Una cosa in cui hai battuto anche il record del sensei.” cercò di dargli indizi.

E quando Yuto comprese di cosa stesse parlando, scoppiò a ridere.

“Oh. Allora è questo.” gli disse. “Cielo, sei addirittura peggio di quanto pensassi. Quando mi hai chiesto di andare a bere qualcosa pensavo solo che fossi preso dalla vittoria e volessi celebrare col botto. Non pensavo che il mio essermi piegato in due avesse qualcosa a che vedere con la situazione.” lo provocò, inclinando la testa da un lato.

Hikaru deglutì e fece un passo avanti, cominciando a liberare Yuto dai vestiti.

“Sono un uomo, cosa potevo farci?” si lamentò, togliendogli la maglietta e procedendo verso i pantaloni. “La faccenda del telefono pieghevole non ha aiutato. Mi hai messo immagini in testa, Nakajima. È stato piuttosto maleducato da parte tua, sono sorpreso che nessuno degli altri abbia aspettato per cercare di farti ubriacare.”

Yuto rise ancora, mentre lo aiutava nell’operazione di spogliarlo. Poi tornò contro la parete e scrollò le spalle.

“Non ne avevi bisogno, sai?” disse, la voce priva di qualsiasi malizia adesso. “Di farmi ubriacare, intendo.”

“Allora devi davvero essere facile.” gli disse Hikaru, e non gli diede tempo di rispondere; lo fece girare, portandogli un braccio intorno alla vita e tirando per farlo appoggiare contro la parete, mentre lui gli accarezzava la schiena. “Allora, stai bene così?” chiese, preoccupandosi del fatto che fosse effettivamente a suo agio.

“Starò perfettamente quando farai qualcosa, Hikaru.” gli disse il più piccolo, mortalmente serio. “Volevi che mi piegassi in due, mi sono piegato in due. Volevi scoparmi... beh, accomodati.”

Hikaru sentì il tono irritato, ma era troppo oltre per preoccuparsene in quel momento.

“Bene. Ottimo.” disse, agitato. “Hai qualcosa che posso usare per...”

“Sì.” lo interruppe Yuto. “Ma non sarà necessario. Sono certo che possa essere fantasioso, se devi.”

Hikaru strabuzzò gli occhi, e nonostante l’alcool, l’annebbiamento e la confusione per il comportamento di Yuto, si mise immediatamente all’opera, inginocchiandosi dietro di lui e non perdendo tempo prima di iniziare a prepararlo, usando sia le dita che la lingua. Quello, almeno, parve far dimenticare al più piccolo di essere irritato.

“Dèi, Hikka.” ansimò, spingendosi contro di lui, adesso in una posizione quasi oscena, le braccia incrociate contro la parete, il viso appoggiato contro di esse mentre si offriva completamente a Hikaru. “Devo dirlo, ho sempre pensato che il tuo basso fosse uno strumento maledettamente fortunato.”

Il più grande ridacchiò, spingendo tre dita a fondo dentro di lui, sfiorando ancora una volta quel punto che fece sciogliere Yuto sotto le sue cure.

Ritenendolo pronto si mise in piedi, mettendosi dietro di lui, abbassandosi per lasciare che il suo petto aderisse contro la schiena di Yuto.

“Stai per essere molto più fortunato.” gli disse, leccandogli un orecchio, sorridendo quando lo sentì sbuffare.

“Ora non essere arrogante. Dobbiamo ancora dimostrare che valga la...” fu interrotto quando Hikaru lo tenne aperto, lasciandogli sentire la propria erezione.

“Vuoi che te lo provi?” gli mormorò in un orecchio, e non attese prima di cominciare a spingersi dentro, tenendogli stretti i fianchi mentre avanzava, lentamente, lasciandoglielo sentire completamente finché non fu completamente dentro.

Rimase fermo, ed era una tortura assoluta, perciò ebbe quasi voglia di gridare quando Yuto si voltò e annuì, dicendogli che poteva muoversi.

Si tirò quasi completamente fuori e poi tornò a spingersi dentro, serrando gli occhi e respirando a fondo, il calore intorno a lui decisamente troppo perché potesse sperare di resistere.

“Dèi, Yuto. Sei così meraviglioso, non posso neanche descriverlo.” mormorò mentre continuava a muoversi, ogni spinta più dura della precedente.

“Anche tu non sei male.” rispose Yuto, le parole biascicate, e stavolta non era colpa dell’alcool. Si spinse contro Hikaru, come se non riuscisse ad averne abbastanza, e gemette profondamente quando il più grande portò una mano alla sua testa ed esitò, come se non sapesse fino a dove potesse spingersi. “I capelli.” gemette allora Yuto. “Tirali. Va bene.”

Hikaru accettò volentieri l’invito e lo fece, costringendolo a mettersi dritto, lasciando che lo sentisse più a fondo.

“Perverso.” gli mormorò in un orecchio mentre continuava a muoversi.

“Senti chi parla. Non è a me che è venuto duro per un esercizio di ginnastica.” gli fece notare Yuto, gettando indietro la testa per appoggiarla contro la spalla di Hikaru, lasciando spazio al più grande per tornare ad attaccargli il collo.

“Non è colpa mia se riesci a essere eccitante durante un esercizio di ginnastica.” si giustificò Hikaru, poi lasciò scivolare la mano al sesso del più piccolo, avvolgendogliela intorno e toccandolo velocemente. “Andiamo. Non fingiamo che piaccia solo a me. Vieni per me, piccolo.”

E Yuto avrebbe voluto ridere per il modo in cui l’aveva chiamato; invece, serrò gli occhi e venne, così, sentendosi come se le gambe non riuscissero più a sostenerlo.

Hikaru lo lasciò riprendere e poi lo spinse maggiormente contro la parete, per tenerlo ben fermo tra essa e il proprio corpo, e sentendolo ancora più stretto in questo modo, sentendosi ancora più eccitato, non gli ci volle molto per raggiungere a sua volta l’orgasmo, cantilenando il nome del più piccolo mentre veniva dentro di lui, più intenso di quanto ricordava di essere venuto in vita propria.

Si appoggi contro di lui, incerto su come stessero ancora in piedi, finché non sentì Yuto punzecchiargli il fianco.

“Forse dovremmo metterci più comodi.” gli disse, la voce ancora malferma. “Ti fermi?” chiese poi, improvvisamente insicuro.

Hikaru ebbe qualche difficoltà a mettersi dritto, poi finalmente lo guardò e sorrise.

“Se mi vuoi.”

Yuto scrollò le spalle, indicando la stanza da letto con un cenno del capo.

“Andiamo, allora. Credo di aver bisogno di una bella notte di sonno per metabolizzare quello che mi hai appena fatto.”

“TI piacerebbe che una notte fosse abbastanza.”

E Yuto non aveva le forze né la voglia di contraddirlo, per cui si limitò ad annuire e spingerlo verso il letto, lasciando che vi ricadesse sopra.

Si misero sotto le coperte, entrambi decidendo che avrebbero rimandato la doccia e una discussione seria alla mattina successiva.

“Hikaru?” disse Yuto, sul punto di addormentarsi.

“Sì?”

Ma il più piccolo non disse altro, e Hikaru pensò che si fosse addormentato nel mezzo di qualsiasi cosa stesse cercando di dire, e non si preoccupò di insistere per sapere cosa fosse.

Avevano la mattina successiva. Ed era ancora troppo stordito per temerla.

~

Quando Hikaru si svegliò, gli ci volle parecchio tempo prima di costringere il proprio cervello a ricordare dove fosse e cosa fosse accaduto la notte prima.

E quando lo fece, sorrise.

Si sedette sul letto poco familiare, stiracchiandosi e rendendosi conto solo in quel momento che Yuto non era nella stanza.

Trovò i propri vestiti accuratamente piegati sulla sedia nell’angolo – grazie al disturbo ossessivo-compulsivo del più piccolo – e li indossò, poi si diresse pigramente verso la cucina.

Nakajima era lì seduto al tavolo, una tazza di caffè davanti a sé e gli occhi fissi sul televisore, sebbene sembrasse distratto.

“Buongiorno.” gli disse Hikaru con un sorriso, entrando.

“Ciao.” rispose il più piccolo,e gli ci volle qualche secondo per ricambiare il sorriso. “Mi dispiace, la TV è troppo alta? Ti ho svegliato?” chiese, prendendo il telecomando per abbassare il volume.

“Affatto. Te lo devo dire, ho dormito meravigliosamente.” inclinò la testa. “E non ho nemmeno l’emicrania. Fantastico, dovremmo brevettare il sesso come rimedio per i postumi della sbornia.” scherzò, sentendosi piuttosto confuso quando vide Yuto arrossire.

“Vuoi caffè?” chiese il più piccolo, saltando su per andare a prendere una tazza. “Di solito non faccio colazione, ma posso prepararti qualcosa se vuoi. Beh... ho del riso. E uova, potrei fare il tamagoyaki.” suggerì.

Hikaru camminò verso di lui, afferrandogli i polsi e facendogli posare la tazza.

“Sto benissimo.” gli disse, in quello che sperava essere un tono rassicurante. Si protese in avanti, con l’intenzione di baciarlo, e si infastidì quando Yuto si tirò indietro, con uno sguardo indecifrabile in viso. “Oh.” disse, lasciandolo andare come se la sua pelle bruciasse. “Mi dispiace, non ho pensato. Io...” corrugò la fronte e tacque, non sapendo come continuare.

Yuto rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, fissando intensamente il pavimento.

“Non c’è bisogno che faccia così, Hikka. Credo che ieri notte sia stato abbastanza chiaro per entrambi, no?” scrollò le spalle. “Fatti dare qualcosa per colazione e poi sarai libero di andartene.” aggiunse, voltandosi verso i fornelli.

Hikaru sbuffò e gli afferrò le spalle, costringendolo a voltarsi di nuovo.

“Smettila di cercare di darmi da mangiare, mamma.” sibilò. “Suppongo che non fosse affatto chiaro. Almeno non per me. Pensavo...” sospirò. “Non eri _così_ ubriaco, vero?” chiese poi, perdendo tutta la propria sicurezza, se mai l’aveva avuta.

Yuto fece una smorfia, incrociando le braccia.

“Non preoccuparti, non ti sei approfittato di me. Ero più che desideroso, fidati.”

“Bene. Allora ieri notte eri più che desideroso e stamattina non posso nemmeno baciarti? Senti, capisco. Ci siamo pressoché saltati addosso ieri, ed eravamo troppo andati per parlare di qualsiasi cosa. E capisco se è stata...” sospirò, portandosi una mano dietro la testa, grattandosi nervosamente. “Se è stata una cosa di una notte per te. Non voglio che ci siano fraintendimenti.”

Yuto sbarrò gli occhi, schioccando la lingua.

“Non c’è niente da fraintendere. Ti sei eccitato mentre giravamo, mi hai offerto da bene, ti ho invitato di sopra e abbiamo scopato. Va bene, davvero. Dovevi toglierti uno sfizio, lo capisco. Solo non voglio che ti senta in dovere di fingere che sia stato qualcosa di diverso solo per il mio bene.”

Hikaru si sedette al tavolo e si strofinò gli occhi, come se così facendo potesse vedere le cose più chiaramente.

“Non mi sento in dovere di fingere. Non mi sono tolto nessuno sfizio, io...” fece una smorfia. “L’ho avuto in testa per troppo tempo, Yuto. La notte scorsa è stata meravigliosa, ma assolutamente non abbastanza. Per me, almeno. Dimmi solo cosa ne pensi tu e mi comporterò di conseguenza. Senza rancore.”

Yuto lo guardò fisso per un tempo infinito, e Hikaru ebbe difficoltà a resistere alla tentazione di dargli un colpo sulla testa per cercare di riportarlo in vita.

Quando parlò, la voce di Nakajima era più bassa di prima, più insicura.

“Quindi non è stata la foga del momento?” chiese, mordendosi forte la lingua, mostrando quanto poco volesse chiederglielo.

Hikaru ridacchiò.

“No che non lo è stata. C’ho pensato per un po’. Ieri sera è stata la mia possibilità, tutto qui.” scrollò le spalle. “Forse il tempismo non è stato ottimale, eh?”

Yuto sorrise, scuotendo la testa.

“Tempismo perfetto.” lo contraddisse. “Sai, ci vuole più di quello che ho bevuto ieri sera per chiedere a qualcuno di venire a casa con me.”

“Davvero?” Hikaru alzò un sopracciglio, sorridendo. “Cosa ci vuole allora?”

“Non saprei.” Yuto si inginocchiò di fronte a lui, portando una mano dietro la sua testa. “Aver avuto qualcosa in testa per un po’, credo.” mormorò, e poi si protese in avanti e finalmente lo baciò.

Improvvisamente Hikaru si sentì di nuovo ubriaco, e seppe all’istante che nemmeno quella mattina ci sarebbe stato più tempo per parlare.

Ma andava bene. Poco a poco, era certo che sarebbero giunti a qualcosa.

Prima del successivo JUMParty, sperava.


End file.
